Memories Of Our Past
by Kuro13Dead
Summary: Misaki and Takumi, once great friends. At the age of eight fate dragged them apart. With no contact to each other they become distant and alone. However, now ten years later they meet, their friendship may arise again or it may bloom into something more. Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored, I write stories. What more can I say?**

**I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories Of Our Past <strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Misa-Chan!" I young boy, around the age of 8, bounded across the park, a red lollipop in one of his hands. The boy's short honey-blonde hair flew in every direction and his emerald eyes sparkled as he closed in on his destination. "Misa-Chan!"<p>

A girl and around the same age as him was sat on the swings, trying to go as high as she could. The young boy screamed her name again, grinning his head off as he finally reached the other swing next to the girl's. The girl had short deep black hair and bright amber eyes, she smiled at the boy before abruptly stopping the swing with her feet, kicking up dust from the ground. She turned to face him and giggled, "Takumi-Kun!"

"My grandfather said I can come out today. Do to wanna get some ice cream with me?" Takumi asked, holding out his hand for Misa (or Misaki as her long name was) to take. Misaki nodded eagerly and grabbed his hand. The blonde then pulled her across the park and towards the ice cream shop.

A few moment later they emerged from the shop with two giant ice creams. Takumi didn't have any hands free as he desperately wanted to keep hold of his red lollipop. Misaki lightly gave a tug on his arm, pulling him back over to the swings. As they sat down Takumi's smile faded. He remember why he came out today, he had to tell Misaki something really important.

"Misa-Chan, we'll be friends forever right?" Takumi said shyly.

Misaki nodded, taking a huge bite from her ice cream, ignoring the sensitivity of her teeth. The sweet strawberry flavoured ice cream smeared across her face. She looked at Takumi's eyes, they were full of sorrow. Her smile faded, "Takumi-Kun, what's wrong?"

He expression became melancholy as he stared at the ground, the vanilla ice cream melting in his small hand. "Big brother says we're moving."

Misaki's eyes widened, Takumi had always hated his brother; Gerald was a stuck up idiot who only cared about himself. Yes, he was sometimes really ill but that didn't stop him making Takumi's life miserable. Misaki yelled, "That can't be true!"

Takumi sighed, "I then asked grandfather."

Misaki looked sadly at him.

"We're moving to England before school starts again."

The raven haired girl's bottom lip shivered, "Takumi, I don't want you to go."

Neither of them knew what to say. They just sat there, licking on their ice creams. After few minutes they had both finished and were once against sat in silence ignoring the fact that Takumi was twirling his lolly around his mouth. Takumi looked at his friend, wondering if after he left would he ever be able to see her again. He then drifted off into a daydream, thinking about what Misaki would look like all grown up. Her short black hair long and blowing in the wind, while her golden eyes were bright and alluring. He was going to miss her.

He was going to miss her so much.

Misaki jumped off the swing, surprising the blonde. She held out her hand and smiled sweetly, "As you're leaving, let's have the most fun we can!"

The eyes of the boy sparkled in joy, he happily took his friend's hand and then ran out of the park together.

* * *

><p>Misaki and her family all stood in front of the car that carried Takumi and his family. Through the open window Misaki could see tears slowing cascading down her friend's cheeks. Sat next to Takumi was his older brother, who was looking majorly disinterested about the entire move. He just leant his head on his hand and stared out the window. Misaki gave an evil expression in his direction.<p>

He could at least be a little bit sympathetic!

Takumi's bottom lip quivered as he looked towards the girl who would always be in his heart, "Bye, Misa-Chan."

She gave him a small wave and with the other hand lightly gave her mother's hand a squeeze. Misaki couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. It wasn't like her to cry. But the raven haired girl was going to deeply miss her best friend. They had always been together for as long as they could remember. But now it was all going to end...

"Bye, Takumi-Kun." She cried, the tears swelling and falling. He mother bent down and picked up the crying girl, sitting her on the hip. "Promise to keep in contact?"

The golden blonde nodded in return, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Misaki smiled as he did the action. Takumi leaned out the window and held something in his hand, "Take it, Misa-Chan."

Misaki's mum took a step forward allowing the boy to give something to her daughter. Misaki gasped, "Your friendship bracelet?!"

The green bracelet sparkled gold streaks in the light. Takumi smiled, "Keep it safe for me?"

"Yes, but only if you keep mine safe." She slid her own bracelet off her wrist and gave it the to the boy. His eyes glisened in delight as he accepted the black bracelet with honey amber sparkles.

They gave a goodbye grin to one another.

Then it was the drivers voice, "Master Takumi, sit down we are about to leave."

Deep tinted windows surrounded him, burying him into the depths of the car. Misaki hid her face against her mum's shoulder, covering the fact that she was crying once again. The low rumble of the engine started and in a manner of seconds they were off. The two friends never knowing if they'll see one another again.

Takumi hid his face under his hair, he didn't want to talk or even look at anyone.

"Takumi..." The horse voice of his grandfather came from the front seat, "If you ever speak or contact that girl you are in big trouble. You are the son of a Walker, you should not mix with commoners."

The boy didn't answer.

"Takumi!"

His head popped up, he answered quietly, "Yes... grandfather."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the start of this. If you see any big mistakes please point them out so I can improve. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories Of Our Past<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>A clean shirt with a matching black suit and tie, his golden blonde hair brushed to perfection and a black bracelet with bright golden sparkles attached firmly around his wrist. He stared blankly out of the car's black tinted Windows, his head lightly resting against his fist. Completely ignoring his older brother, Gerald, who was trying to talk to him.<p>

Takumi Walker was now eighteen years old. He had grown out, becoming taller and a lot more attractive for the opposite gender. His body was well-built yet not bulky and his emerald eyes were alluring to any women who met their gaze. But there was never the right girl for him, hundreds if not thousands had already tried to claim his heart. Yet, his heart already belonged to one girl.

Takumi was constantly thinking about this girl. Her dark raven hair and piercing amber eyes were always running backwards and forwards telling him to stay strong. For ten years Takumi hadn't had any contact with her and he was growing desperate; he missed her so much.

Leaving her was the one thing he regretted.

He was infatuated with her and the more he thought about her, the more his brain told him he was never going to see her again. Nevertheless, his heart told him one day he would be able to claim her again and make her his.

Through the darkness of the tinted windows, Takumi could barely see anything. In the reflection his brother was chatting to him, his mouth moving and a fast pace. Never stopping and never slowing down. There was no sounds arising from his mouth as Takumi was blocking it all out. Mainly because he didn't care, it was probably something about the Walker business.

"Takumi, have you listened to a word I've said?" A loud voice entered the teenagers head and forcefully dragged him back to the real world. Sighing, Takumi turned his head to face his brother. For Takumi looking at his brother was like looking at his reflection. Despite the different hair and eye colours the siblings looked very alike, however they were still very different.

The golden blonde shook his head, letting his locks fall over his eyes. "Your voice makes me want to fall asleep." Takumi simply stated, showing absolutely no emotion through his flawless face.

Gerald frowned, "Well, shall I repeat what I said?"

"I don't really want you to, but if you must." Takumi stared at his opposite. When noticing the annoyed look on his brothers face he smirked inwardly; he loved annoying his brother.

A loud sigh came from Gerald's throat, "You know that I am the next head of this family and I will have authority over you."

There was a small silence as taking thought for a few seconds, his eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "Don't you already have that?"

"Yeah; I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to have authority and power over you, it comes with the job." Gerald grinned, "But you're missing the point."

Takumi quietly groaned, which indicated to Gerald that he wasn't enjoying this chat one bit. The blonde let out a small breath, releasing all the tension in his body. Gerald was staring, and it was making Takumi feel uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat with a cough, Gerald spoke, "As I was saying, you know about grandfather's condition?"

"I don't understand how that's linked to you being the next head of the family."

"Will you just shut up and listen!" The older brother said, his voice stern.

Takumi put his hands up in surrender and allowed his brother to speak.

"Grandfather is giving you a chance to move back to Japan and live with a family called Usui."

Silence.

At first Takumi thought that Gerald was pulling his leg and playing a sick minded joke. The older brother noticed the look of uncertainty on Takumi's face and gave him a sincere smile for the first time in his life. The blondes lips parted in surprise and his eyes became wide with hope and joy. "Why? Why is he letting me go? He's always hated me."

Gerald smirked all sign of sincerity gone. "Because he knows who your real father is and you are an illegitimate child of the Walkers. So he doesn't your face until you are needed."

Takumi's eyes went from wide and bright to narrow and deadly. He knew he was an illegitimate child, but there was no need for Gerald to broadcast it across all of England.

"But also because he's dying and he said something about seeing his youngest grandchild happy for once in his life." Gerald turned his head and looked out the window, truthfully he was envious of Takumi. Because Takumi had a chance at a normal life, something he could never have. Gerald had the same condition as his late mother, so it would be a very rare chance that he would be able to have a normal life.

Takumi's eyes brightened, he was happiest Gerald had seen him ever since they moved to England. Takumi smiled, "When do I depart?"

"End of the week." Gerald said simply. The older Walker turned his body, staring out the window, there was nothing else that could be said between the two.

The rest of the car journey was sat in silence. The happiness of the blondes face could have made the saddest person smile in hope. Takumi was happy, he was finally able to go back to Japan.

He would also be able to see her again.

"Takumi," Gerald coughed and Takumi knew there was going to be one catch to him returning, "One slip up will cost you your chance and you will never be able to go to Japan again. And you will definitely never see that Ayuzawa girl again."

The blonde didn't react. There was nothing he could do to stop his older brother from controlling his life. A small sigh escaped his lips, he nodded. A winning smirk appeared on Gerald's lips, which only caused Takumi to glare in return. When the car arrived at the right destination, Takumi was the first out. He sprinted up to the giant wooden doors, his black suit and golden hair catching the wind and sun. The doors flew open as the youngest Walker ran in, a pure smile placed on his lips.

Gerald watched his brother disappear into the giant manor. He sighed, before leaning backwards in the seat of the car. Pinching the brigde of his nose he managed to put a smile on his lips. He was happy. His brother was finally getting a chance of true happiness, a feeling that no one in the Walkers had known for many years.

"Good luck, Takumi." He stepped out of the car, his hair shining dark blue in the afternoon sun. "Find that girl and be with her, forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I could update. But my excuse is good, I collapsed at school a few days ago and haven't been able to do anything for a while.<strong>

**Sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to Yuki98 for being a beta. You're awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. It really means a lot when people enjoy the stuff I write. I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of our Past<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"President, I brought you those documents you wanted." A small green haired boy, with slight girl features ran up to Misaki.<p>

"Thank you, Yukimura." Misaki turned her head, allowing her raven hair to fall gracefully over her shoulders. Taking the documents she smiled at the boy, who grinned back and ran off to the other side of the room. Misaki sat down at her desk, she was the student council president after all. Being the first female president of her school, Seika High, came with its own fair share of difficulties and problems. But after many months of hard work and determination Misaki finally started getting the respect she deserved. Sure, most of the boys still hated her right down to her demonic core, and she hated all men in return.

All except one.

Takumi would never leave her life or heart. When he left Misaki became lonely never trusting anyone. Furthermore, only a few years later Misaki's father left, leaving the Ayuzawa family in a massive debt. Minako Ayuzawa, Misaki's mum, was frail and often fell ill, putting a lot of stress on her. The youngest Ayuzawa, Suzuna, was well just Suzuna. There's no real way to describe her. Misaki constantly had thoughts running through her head, but at the moment she was panicking. Her desk was piled high with paper and she had no idea where it had come from. Yet it wasn't only her, everyone in the student council was having a frantic day. The only one who seemed to be in high spirits was Yukimura, the Vice president.

Misaki flicked though the documents, she came across one in particular. She stared at it for a while, "Another new student?"

"Of course, Pres." Yukimura beamed from the other side of the room. He had books in his hands, as he was helping another member of the council. "He starts tomorrow."

"He?..." Misaki's voice lowered and a dark aura emitted off her, making everyone stop moving. The rest of the council were boys and they were quite aware of the fact their president was a big man hater. As they turned to look at Misaki, small beads of sweat ran down their forheads. They were scared of President Ayuzawa, yet still respected her.

Yukimura awkwardly scratched the back of his head with a small smile on his lips, "Yeah... He."

"Is everything about him here?" The president rummaged through the sheets of paper.

"Yes, everything but a picture. We couldn't get one."

Misaki sighed, relaxing into her seat. "Thanks, Yukimura."

The feminine boy gave a small nod before going back to what he was originally helping with, the pile of books in his hands now passing his head. His weak arms shaking under the force, nevertheless he did the job with a smile on his face. Everyone knew Yukimura was constantly mistaken for a girl and he was always willing to prove how 'manly' he was.

Misaki looked down at the papers in her hand, she started reading through the new student's information. She whispered to herself, "Name is Usui Takumi, eighteen years old, has good grades, so he will be in class 2-1, and he comes from Britain."

She sat in silence for a few minutes, her mind trying to process the boy.

"Takumi, eighteen, Britain?" She said loudly, something about this boy seem stupidly familiar. Misaki found herself grasping the green friendship bracelet around her right wrist. She looked at it, confusion covering her pale face. "It can't be him..." She thought.

For starters the Takumi she know didn't have a Japanese surname, as his name was Walker. The raven haired girl dropped the papers on the desk, her brain overloading with emotions. She lightly placed her head on the desk, all the paperwork shielding her face from the other members of the council.

"It just can't be him..." Her mind repeated. She was very sure that it couldn't be her long-lost friend. Truthfully, if Misaki ever saw him again the first thing she would do is punch him. He promised to keep in contact, yet never did. Misaki wanted to punch some sense into him.

"Hey, Misaki!" A voice travelled from the open door of the classroom. The raven haired girl looked over, only to see two of her friends, Sakura and Shizuko. The shorter girl with light auburn hair bounced forward, "You need a break. Come with us."

The other girl with glasses and short black hair and she held the door open. "Sakura's right, you need a break."

"Huh?" Misaki's eyes widened, she took a quick look around the classroom.

Yukimura noticed the two girls trying to take Misaki away, "Go on President. I'm sure we can sort out all this work." Many other members nodded in agreement.

Misaki smiled, "Thank you." She stood up, and tidied up her desk making sure all the papers were straight. Sakura shook her head while giggling and grabbed Misaki by the arm. She dragged the president out the room, causing her to trip over her own two feet. Shizuko smile and followed quickly behind them. The three girls walked down the corridor in a neat line, it was lunchtime and many other students were enjoying the few minutes they had without a teacher. But by enjoying that meant the boys where being idiots and the girls were cowering away in the corners.

Misaki was resisting the urge to go and attack them. But she just glared at most of the boys, they sensed her demonic aura and immediately stopped. This cause Misaki to smirk in triumph.

"So Misaki," Shizuko said, her face never showing much emotion. "What's this I hear about a new boy starting tomorrow?"

Sakura squealed, "I heard he's called Takumi."

The raven haired girl froze, not moving another inch. She had never told anyone about Takumi, he was her secret. Sakura stared at Misaki, her wide eyes trying to read the feelings she held within her heart. Misaki was never good at hiding her true emotions, Sakura always found out one way or another.

"Misaki, is there a boy you like?" The question popped out of the blue from Sakura.

The president's face exploded in a volcano of embarrassment, her face as red as the bow around her neck and her eyes were wide with surprise. She never expected Sakura to ask her that. Yet, the girl did know a lot about boys...

"Ahh," the auburn haired girl raised her eyebrows. "Misaki, you cheeky devil there is someone you like. Who is he? Tell me who he is! I bet he's a prince with golden blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. Misaki, how do you know him? Where did you meet? What's his name?"

Shizuko and Misaki watched in amazement as Sakura drifted off into a world of her own, skipping around in circles and shouting out questions like a machine gun. The president's cheeks tinted a red colour, one that had never been seen on her face before. How could Sakura guess what Takumi looked like then she didn't know who he was? Misaki was speechless, unable to process anything through her lips.

Once Sakura noticed that no one was answering her millions upon millions of questions she turned around. "Oh, sorry Misaki." A high giggle came from her throat. "Come on let's get some lunch and you can tell me all about this Prince of yours."

"Sakura, I think you've tortured her enough with your questions." Shizuko crossed her arms and scolded the girl.

Sakura's light pink eyes became big and round, she sniffed and stared at Shizuko. Yet Shizuko wasn't having any of it, she held the floor and continued to glare at her friend.

"Fine!" Sakura huffed, "Misaki, tomorrow you tell us everything."

Misaki swallowed and squeezed her voice through her mouth, "Everything? Tomorrow?"

The nod of Sakura's head sealed the agreement. She the bounced around the hall, humming a happy tune and Shizuko slowly followed. However, Misaki stood still, her right arm close to her chest while her left was clutching her friendship bracelet tightly. "Please don't let it be you..."

But she didn't know how much her heart wanted him...

* * *

><p><strong>Abother chapter done, sorry it took be a while... anyway I hope you enjoyed this update.<strong>

**Thanks to Yuki98 for being the beta! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, sorry for the wait. School and a family matter got in the way. Anyway I won't make you wait any longer. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of our Past<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Japan... Takumi had finally made it back. After ten long years he was able to come back to the place he called home. He was happy, the family he knew had ripped him away from everything he cared about. His life was ruined. But now the rips in his heart were finally being sealed.<p>

He could finally get back to what he cared about.

The Usui family were a prestigious one. They weren't as famous as the Walkers, however still they were quite well-known. Takumi had moved in with them and he was thankful, thankful to them for giving him a second chance at life.

The blonde teenager had a phone lightly pressed to his ear while he walked to his new school, Seika High. His green blazer and red tie contrasted, the white shirt was untucked and his brown trousers almost dragged along the ground. It was the first time in ten years that he finally felt like a normal person. He didn't have someone watching over his shoulder telling him what he could and couldn't do.

Takumi frowned as he listened to his brother's endless whining. "Remember you are only here until graduation, and that you can't be stupid. Try not to get yourself in trouble or in hospital, I don't want my face on a newspaper saying 'Fell Off Bridge'."

The blonde boy growled down the phone, he knew that they looked very alike. But sometimes Gerald would take it too far. "Shut up, it's not like I will jump off a roof to get a piece of paper. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Quite." You could hear Gerald's smirk defuse off the word.

Takumi sighed, "I'm going now... I'm at school."

"Have fun, Usui Takumi..." The phone fell dead, only leaving Takumi in silence. Taking his phone away from his ear and giving it a look, Takumi mumbled, "Idiot."

Looking up at the crystal sky he couldn't help but smile, he didn't have to worry everything was going to be fine. His life was better. He wanted to find her, Ayuzawa Misaki. She had to be in this school.

Seika High. A new co-ed school, knowing his good luck, Takumi was hoping to meet his long-lost friend. He wondered if she was going to be the same as she was before, a kind and caring girl, one that anyone could trust. The Misaki he knew would be friends with anyone even boys, which was what he liked about her. He was hoping she hadn't changed, he was hoping for her to only be more beautiful than she originally was.

"Do you think he's new?"

Takumi's ears pricked up as he heard voices behind him, the news of his arrival had spread fast. He never though this many girls would care.

"Yes! He is!" Another voice, "Should we go and say hi?"

Takumi took off to the school entrance, passing many people. One person that caught his attention was a raven haired girl who was shouting at three boys. Unfortunately, from where Takumi was standing he could only see the back of her head. Each boy was taller than her and had a thuggish look about them. Yet, a demonic aura started to surround her and the boys started to shake. She was one interesting girl, Takumi turned back around and continued walking to the entrance.

At the shoe lockers the blonde spend five minutes trying to find his locker, he had forgotten for a second that he wasn't a Walker any more but an Usui. With a blank look on his face he changed his shoes and ignored every single girl who looked at him.

"Usui Takumi, right?"

The blonde turned on his heels, he came face to face with a small boy who was femininely shaped with orange eyes and short dark green spiky hair. Takumi raised an eyebrow and smirked at the boy.

A slight tinge of pink appeared on the boys cheeks and he stuttered to get his words out, "I'm- I'm- Yuki- Yukimura Shouichrou. Please tell me that you are Usui Takumi."

Takumi felt like messing with Yukimura for a while. He smiled and leaned forward, "If I am what will you do with me?"

"Uh..." Yukimura didn't know how to react, he wasn't used to people treating him this way, truthfully he was embarrassed. "I've been sent by the pres to take you to class."

A smirk found its way back to Takumi's face, his mind was debating whether to continue messing around or to let Yukimura take him to class. Takumi straighten his back before letting a blank look once again cover his face. "Yes, I'm Usui Takumi."

A sigh came from Yukimura's throat and a smile beamed across his face, "That's good! Follow me."

The small boy turned around and started walking off, Takumi slung his bag lazily over his shoulder before following him. As they walked through the school, Takumi felt strange as he had never really been at a proper school, he was always home shooled. Takumi and his brother would always fight to be the smartest and Gerald would always win. However as the years progress Takumi finally started overtaking his brother, causing the older sibling to hate his brother even more.

There were more boys than girls in the corridors and Takumi could tell just by looking that most of them were disinterested about school.

"Here we go." Yukimura suddenly stopped walking, causing Takumi to almost walk straight into him. "Class 2-1, the president's in this class. If you need any help ask her."

Just as Yukimura turned to walk away, Takumi's voice stopped him, "Was she the one shouting at the boys in the gates?"

Yukimura nodded with a smile, "Yeah!"

"Oh..." Takumi whispered, now he understood why she was shouting at the three boys. "Thanks."

"Anytime!" Yukimura waved and basically skipped down the hall. Takumi stared after the boy, not believing that a boy would skip down the hall.

Sighing, Takumi slowly wandered into the classroom and over to the teacher who was slumped in chair at the desk. Takumi cleared his throat with a cough, gaining the teacher's attention. The old man at the desk look up and smiled, "Ah, Usui?"

Takumi nodded.

"Welcome to Seika High and class 2-1. I hope you enjoy your time here." The teacher stood up from the desk and walked around to stand next to his new student. Takumi was at least half a foot taller which made him feel rather puny against the blonde. "Right, I have a seat for you on the window side of the class, one before the back. You'll be in front of the President of our Student Council."

Another nod from Takumi.

"I think that's it, would you like to take a seat?"

Takumi didn't even respond, he turned and walked over to his assigned seat. Sitting down the chair creeked under his weight. The view from the window was good as well, from his seat he could see the school field.

"Today's gonna be a long day..." He said to himself quietly.

With the first bell of the day going off, signalling the start of the lesson, Takumi turned to the window and started to think about everything that was happening.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir." A voice came from the other side of the room, taking didn't turn to face it as he heard the classroom door shut. "The three idiots were being... well idiots again."

Takumi cracked a small smile, but he couldn't be asked to turn around. Yet, something around this girl's voice was familiar and comforting in a way. She must be the Student Council President and the girl he saw earlier. He listened to the sound of her foot steps and as she sat down behind him.

"It's okay, Miss Ayuzawa. We only just started."

_"Huh?!"_ Takumi's mind exploded as his eyes widened and mouth fell open.

* * *

><p><strong>And dun dun duuuuun... Hehe anyway thanks for reading and thanks to Yuki98 for being my beta.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I fell ill and couldn't do anything. Anyway I don't like long author notes so I am going to shut up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of our Past<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>Ayuzawa<em>? Screamed through Takumi's mind, he couldn't believe that he had found her this quick. But the blonde noticed that something about the girl behind him felt different from before. He remembered her as a kind and beautiful person. Yes, she was still beautiful, but something just felt different about her, a dark aura was emitting off her.

The boy was debating whether to turn and look at her, he wanted to, he definitely wanted to see her. He had to see her, one look would set him free. His hand gripped the friendship bracelet around his wrist, it had to be her.

He turned his head to the side, looking out the corner of his eyes just to get one little look.

He saw her. The raven hair and the amber eyes he missed, his lips parted as he looked at her figure. She had grown into a beautiful women, her body had changed becoming stunning in his eyes. Takumi smiled to himself, yes it was her.

"Hey, pervert."

Takumi's eyes widened as a voice whispered from behind him. The blonde turned further round, finally getting a proper look at the girl behind him. He seductively smiled at her, only to be surprised that she was frowning at him. Didn't she recognised him? He did have golden blonde locks that weren't that hard to forget.

"Stop staring at me, pervert." She said, she pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Something caught Takumi's eye, something green with golden streaks. His bracelet! He couldn't believe than she still wore it, after all that had happened, she still thought about him.

The blonde let out a small laugh and let his bright fringe cover his eyes. He loved the sound of her voice, the enchanting melody filling his ears.

"Do you have something wrong with you?" The song filled his ears again. He turned his head back to the girl he hadn't seen in ten years, his eyes sparkled at a smile slowly appeared on his face. The boy watched as a slight pink tinge appeared on her cheeks, an unimpressed look appeared on her face. "Have you listened to anything I've said, baka?"

"Baka?" He smirked, "My name's Usui, not baka."

Her face suddenly changed, her emotions going from annoyance to surprise. "Usui?" She raised her eyebrow, "You're the new boy?"

"Yes, yes." Takumi smiled, causing the raven haired girl to turned red in the cheeks once again. 'Her face was clear and soft, streaks of light appeared in her hair as the sun shown from her window magnifying her features even more.

"You seem really familiar," She leaned forward in her chair with a perplexed look. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Depends."

A frown appeared on her face, "On what?"

"Are you Ayuzawa Misaki?" A crafty smile plastered itself to his face.

"Yes, and that's President Ayuzawa to you." She finally let out a small breath and leant back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She did recognise him, to her this boy in front of her unlocked a memory in her mind that had been shut for years. The blonde hair and emerald eyes caused her to drift off into her own little world.

She just stared at him and he returned her demonic gaze. Misaki blinked and turned her head to the side, away from the blonde, he was making her feel very awkward.

"So pres," Takumi rested his head lazily on his right hand, "What's with the sparkly bracelet, doesn't seem like the type of accessory you'd wear."

Her rosy lips parted for a second, her right hand instinctively travelled to her left wrist. She clasped the bracelet in her hand, hiding it from Takumi's view. Did he say something he shouldn't?

She sighed, "We're in lesson, I shouldn't be talking to you."

_She's changed, something is really different about her _the blonde thought. He watched as she tore her attention away from him to her books, neatly taking notes as the teacher spoke. Takumi was confused about why she didn't realise it was him, he hadn't really changed, he had only become older. However, the blonde was determined to make her remember, "Oh come on, pres. Tell me."

"Baka Usui, shut up." She frowned again, this time sending an aura of darkness to his seat. The whole class ended up feeling it, the boys shivered as sweat dripped painfully down their backs, while the girls completely ignored the waves of evil emanating from the most powerful person in the class.

Misaki became even more annoyed as Takumi just continued to stare at her, unfazed by the amount of black energy she was throwing at him.

"Are you even human?" The raven haired girl asked, Takumi let out a chuckle. She huffed, "You alien."

Realising that class was still in progress, Misaki relinquished her aura and the class returned back to normal. A few of the male students were still tense, their shoulders still shivering.

"And before you ask again I got it from a very close friend of mine." Then she fell silent and the blonde knew she wasn't going to talk anymore.

But as he turned around to the front a small smile of happiness appeared on his lips, he found out that she still cared about him and that was what caused the smile.

* * *

><p>During lunch Takumi found himself up on the roof of the school, overlooking everything below him. His body rested on the edge, long legs stretching over the side and swinging in the air. A strawberry flavoured lolly twirled round his mouth and the wind blew lightly through his golden hair.<p>

He had found her, after ten years he had found the girl he want to be with. Now that he finally had her, Takumi would never leave her. The bracelet around his wrist meant that she would always be with him, and to find out that she still wore his bracelet and still called him a close friend made his heart beat madly for her.

"Baka!"

Takumi quickly turned his head in surprise, he came face to face with her once again. Misaki Ayuzawa.

"Are you stalking me?" Takumi smirked and removed the lolly from his mouth, holding it in his hand. Light from the sun hit the surface of the pink lolly, he spun the lolly making it shine.

Misaki's mouth dropped and her words stuttered, "Huh? I'm not stalking you!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" She shouted, her hands clutched into tight balls at her sides. "And you shouldn't be up here, it's dangerous."

He chuckled again, yet didn't answer her.

The president groaned in irritation, "What is your problem? Why do you insist on ignoring me?" Misaki gritted her teeth together and watched as a cocky smile appeared on his lips. The deadly aura reappeared, the girl directed immediately at the boy sat in front of her. She was starting to get really frustrated, growling and grounding her foot into the ground.

"I'm not ignoring you." Takumi sighed happily, staring back out to the open. "So your friend..."

"What are you on about?" Misaki shouted, waving her hands around in the air.

The blonde sighed and cleared his throat, "Your bracelet."

"Oh..." She fell silent.

Takumi was confused at why she didn't like to talk about him. Yes, he hadn't contacted her but that wasn't his fault. He had written letters but his brother had stopped him from sending them. He had always hoped that she would forgive him.

He wanted to say how he was sorry and that he would never leave her again. But she had changed, Takumi didn't know how she would react to him revealing that he was the young Takumi Walker.

"He was my best friend." She took a few steps to the edge of the roof, Takumi looked at her. The raven hair she possessed flew gracefully over her shoulders as the wind struck her. She sighed, "But he left, I haven't seen him in ten years."

Takumi didn't answer, he just stared at her. His vibrant green eye burrowing deep into her amber ones. Suddenly the emotion around them changed, it became tense. Takumi's eyes widen as he saw he face darken under the shadow of her hair.

"And I swear if I ever meet that Takumi Walker ever again I'll punch him so hard he go right back to the country he came from. Hopefully that will knock some sense into that stupid male brain of his!"

The blonde turned his head and he was trying his hardest to hold back the laughter in his chest. But Misaki's outburst didn't stop there, "Anyway why am I even talking to you? Baka Usui!"

"My first name's not Baka." He stated simply, a blank look securely lock on his face. But the laughter in his chest was bubbling up and over, causing him to discreetly chuckle. He finally placed the strawberry lolly back into his mouth, enjoying the new flavour it brought him.

"Then what is it, baka?" She turned to look at him, a frown stuck on her face.

"Takumi."

The blonde and raven stared at each other. The wind weaving in and out of their bodies, the sun shone down and the sounds of teenagers around the school grounds could be heard. Misaki knew she shouldn't have been on the roof, she was supposed to be with Sakura and Shizuko. But for some reason she was here, talking to him, someone she didn't even know.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt something, something that she hadn't felt in ten years. She hated men, so why was she alone with one? Why did she feel something for him when she had only just met him? His golden blonde hair and emerald eyes brought back memories from her past, the little boy who was constantly sucking on a lollipop.

Just like the young man in front of her. She watched intently as he slowly twirled the lolly round and round in circles.

_Who is this boy?_ Misaki's mind screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally completed this chapter and it took me a while. I'm on break now so a few of my stories will have updates. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**And thank you to Yuki98 for being my beta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories of our Past**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Usui Takumi... Takumi Walker... Takumi... Takumi... Wait! It couldn't be him! It's impossible for it to be him. No, not impossible, just highly unlikely.<p>

Misaki's mind was exploding, the facts about this boy were right in front of her, it was so easy to see. Any normal person would, but her stubborn mind wouldn't allow it, there was no way for her to understand that her friend from ten years ago had come back. The boy had left her alone, without so much as a phone call. But why now? Why not ten years ago? She was confused at why he couldn't stay with her and keep in contact. Their friendship was supposed to last forever, with nothing disturbing it.

She took another look at him, his blonde hair had streaks from the sun and his green eyes were bright. Her thoughts were going round in circles, what if it isn't him? What if he's changed? Maybe I'm just overreacting? The raven haired girl shook her head, urging the thoughts away. She stared the young man in front of her, he was lazily gazing at her, his expression tense as if he was holding back laughter.

Takumi coughed, clearing his throat, "You're really stupid, Misa-Chan."

Her face erupted in a hot flush, "Shut up, Takumi-Kun."

The girl froze and the boy grinned like a maniac. Misaki couldn't believe what she had just called him, it just felt so natural for her, her mind was having flashes of the past and it caused her to say the first thing that sprang into her head. Her friend from so long ago had finally come back. She was happy, a hole in her heart was finally starting to be filled. She was thankful.

The blonde let out a small laugh, turning his lean body towards her. "By the looks of your face you've finally realised who I am. That and I haven't been called Takumi-Kun for years."

"Hold up your wrist." She demanded, her eyes digging holes into his soul. Takumi stood up, pulling his body from the floor and strightening his back until he was his full height. He faced the young woman who was now in front of him, they stared into each other's eyes, neither one dropping the moment they shared. He smiled slightly before lifting up his wrist, he slowly pulled down the green sleeve of his uniform showing the smooth skin of his arm. The shimmering black and gold bracelet fell loose against his wrist, capturing the rays of light as they cascaded to earth.

Ayuzawa's mouth dropped and she continued to stare at the boy that she had lost ten years ago. She didn't know how to react, so many emotions were sprinting in and out of her mind within seconds of one another. She wanted to run and hug him never letting him go ever again, but another part of her wanted to punch him until he begged for mercy. Her mind went blank, she watched as he lowered his arm and took a small step towards her. Takumi smiled lovingly at her, "I never took it off, I promised I would never forget you. And you're still wearing mine, which by a complete guess means that you never forgot about me either."

The friendship bracelets were dear to them, when they were younger it symbolised their ever lasting friendship. One that could never be destroyed, even though harsh times and when they were millions of miles apart.

"You..." Misaki turned her head in embarrassment, the red blush crawled slowly up her neck and onto her cheeks. "You've grown."

"Really?" Takumi laughed, placing his hand against his forehead. "That's the first thing you wanted to say?"

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She huffed loudly, turning her head back towards him. Their eyes met again, golden-amber and emerald-green, passion flew between them. A red tint appeared on the girl's face once again, it was involuntary and there was no way she could stop it. Takumi noticed her face becoming red, he smiled wanting to see the expressions that she could create.

"It's not my fault, I didn't think you'd come back." She bit her lip, trying to hide her embarrassment. Takumi took another step towards her, she backed off wanting to think everything through. The blonde stood up, letting a harsh wind move his clothes. His pale skin tingled under the air's chill, sending a shiver up is spine. He felt free. Misaki watched him, her thoughts only on him.

She couldn't believe that he was back.

Ten years ago Takumi coming back would have been a dream come true. Of course she was happy, but something felt different about him, Misaki saw something about him that she wouldn't have noticed ten years ago. It was building up inside her chest, causing pain and threatening to overflow if something didn't stop it. She wondered if her had a similar feeling about her.

Misaki lowered her arms to her side. She squeezed her voice passed her lips, unwilling to speak, "Why didn't you call?

The pure smile on Takumi's face disappeared. His head turned as he bit his bottom lip, being careful not to draw blood. "My family banned me from contacting anyone. Harsh, I know."

Misaki stared at the man, her eyes widening at him. He had changed so little yet everything about him was different. She took a step towards him, blushing furiously as she looked up towards his face, "Welcome back, Takumi."

The blonde stopped applying pressure to his lip and gave a smirk to the girl.

"Just how tall have you got?" Misaki suddenly said, ruining the moment. "I'm pretty sure I used to be taller than you, now I just feel puny."

"A cute puny." Takumi smiled, the raven haired immediately threw daggers at him. He chuckled at her, "But to answer your question I'm around 6 foot. Maybe 6'1."

Misaki stared up at him her mouth opening slightly, she couldn't believe that he was _that_ tall. Her mind started to wonder on what else had changed about him. However she had to stop herself, the thoughts were becoming embarrasssing for her to think about. There was a silence that dragged on them both, filling the black void that was consuming them both. Awkwardness was the only thing that Misaki was starting to feel. Takumi just watched as she started to grow red in embarrassment. With a smile on his face he spoke smoothly, "So Misa-Chan..."

"Dont call me that."

Takumi pouted, "Why not? I always used to call you Misa-Chan."

The president huffed, turning away from him. She was hiding her face as it had once again turned pink in the cheeks. She didn't want to that side of her, the flustered side that no one was allowed to see. She frowned and glared out of the corners of her amber eyes, "Baka..."

Takumi gave her another look, smiling as he noticed the colour of her cheeks. "You do know that the blush on your face tells me everything. You can't hide anything behind those cute looks." He boldly took a step towards her, having no respect for her personal space. He slowly lifted up his hand and lightly stroked her cheek, sending electricuty across her skin. Another smirk found it way to Takumi's face, "So beautiful."

"Pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thanks for reading, yes it's slightly shorter chapter. But I've been busy.<br>**

**Thank you to Yuki98 for being the beta, you are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories of our Past**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Misa-Chan!" Takumi poked her crimson cheek, a smirk never leaving his face. "Let me walk you home."<p>

Misaki gave him a blunt look, he had begged her to let him walk her home for the past ten minutes. Each time she replied with the same answer, "No chance."

The boy sighed but not in defeat,'he quickly pulled out a chair at sat down across from her. Misaki watched as her friend sat down across from her and stared deeply into her amber eyes. She narrowed her orbs at him before glaring back, her expression threatening. But the red blush didn't help as it slowly crawled up her neck and onto her pale cheeks, sending heat throughout her body. Her demon aura was no match for Takumi, there was just something about him that made her stop when she was close to blowing her top.

"Why not?" Takumi pouted, he eyes growing wide and sparkling as the light danced on them.

The president groaned and dropped all her work, slapping her hands on the desk. "Because I'm not going straight home, some of us have to work. Now go home everyone else in the school has already left."

"But I don't want to go home without Misaki," The blonde stated. "So let me walk you to work."

The expression on Misaki's face changed from annoyance to panic, "No, no, no! Definitely not!"

Takumi smiled, leaning his elbows on the desk that was covered in organised papered and files. Misaki glared at him again, her eyes twitching as she forced herself not to lose her temper. If it were any other boy he would have gone flying out the window by now. Yet, the raven haired girl could never do that to Takumi, there was always something in her heart that stopped her. She nervously poked her friend's arms off the desk with a sharp pencil, grinning inwardly as he quickly pulled his bare arms away.

"So why not, Misa-Chan?" His voice was soft and daring, a tone that Misaki couldn't help but blush against. "Is it some sort of special job?"

_'Yep, it's a real special one.' _Misaki thought sarcastically, the look on her clean face also portrayed sarcasm.

"Are you something like a pole dancer?"

"Huh?!" Misaki felt like slapping him, "How did you come to that conclusion, pervert?"

Takumi gave a sly smile, "Well, you were just that protective of it so I immediately thought it was something like that."

"You are a real pervert." Misaki started to ignore the boy in front of her, trying desperately to block the attractiveness of the stares he was giving her. In attempt to do so, she picked up her papers again, she flicked through many, baring reading what was on the front.

Takumi watched as she rushed to get all of her work done, she was trying so hard. He tried to think about what had changed about her, the first thing that popped into his mind was how beautiful she had become. But there was something more, something deep down that was locked away within her heart. The blonde could tell that she was trying to hide it front him, which upset him. His emerald eyes dropped sadly, he wanted her to be able to trust him again.

The pain that they both felt from being pulled away was too much for them both to bear, thus they never thought they would see each other again. They were both told to move on and find new people to be friends with, yet they never did. Both were stubborn and held unknown feelings for the other. As they grew up the feelings grew stronger and more bold, however they were always hidden from the people around them. They always stayed with one another, their friendship being the gateway that told them that they could still be together one day.

But meeting each other had also come with its own set of challenges, some would have to be face together, while others alone. Nobody knew what was going to happen in the near future, but what the two teenagers definitely knew was that they would never leave each other again.

The school was quiet, by now almost everyone had gone home. The only sound was from the movement of paper that Misaki was throwing around the desk, desperately trying to get rid of Takumi in the process.

"Please, let me walk with you." Takumi was starting to plead, he wanted to spend more time with this girl. The only girl to get into his mind and make him a mess.

"Do you want a slap?" The raven head frowned, "You're starting to get on my nerves."

Takumi smirked, he leaned forward in his seat and forced Misaki to drop her papers once again by unexpectedly caressing her hand. He looked at her, his smirk becoming more sly as the blush settled on her face. Takumi leaned forward ever more, causing their faces to be closer than they had ever been.

"You could never hurt me, Pres." He challenged. Anger suddenly boiled in Misaki's veins, her face becoming a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Her hand reacted on its own as she quickly brought it harshly to the blonde's head, the middle noise of her small hand hitting his hair bounced around the empty room.

Both teenagers widened their eyes, both were surprised at Misaki's actions. The raven head leaned back in her chair, forcing herself as far away from Takumi as possible. Silence engulfed the room as there was nothing to be said between the two.

The blonde coughed, a small sound squeezing out afterwards, as if he was hiding something back in his throat. Misaki raised an eyebrow at him, he coughed again with time a small laugh escaping through his lips. She watched in shock as the emotionless Usui Takumi burst out into laughter right in front of her.

"Ayuzawa, you never fail to make me smile." He ran a hand through his hair, moving his fringe. "But you've changed... You never used to hit me."

Misaki looked away, that was one topic that she didn't want to talk about. She didn't want Takumi to know about the problems her family were in at the moment, she knew it was unfair to keep it from him, yet she held back the words that would break his heart.

"Now will you let me walk to work with you?"

The raven head turned her head sharply, the hair flicking her in the face. "Heck no! Just get out already, I'll message you tonight or something..."

A pink tinge appeared on her face, the blonde let out a happy chuckle, "So you're giving me your number?"

"Don't think to much of it..." She lowered her head and ripped a price of blank paper from the desk, roughly jotting down her number and throwing it at the boy. Her face became a hot mess as Takumi left the room the paper in between his soft lips.

* * *

><p>The moon was already starting to get high in the sky, it's own special light shining on the ground. The sky has turned a pinky orange as the day started to change from afternoon to evening. A small breeze was dancing and the smell of fresh spring air was filling Misaki's nose. The raven head was smiling, she felt comfortable walking down the streets with her hands shooved in her pockets. The closer she got to her work the less people she passed, it wasn't until she looked around that she realised no one was there.<p>

Misaki walked down the empty streets and the cold chill made her hair stand on end. She didn't like the feeling, she felt like someone was watching her, scanning her body. She was starting to panic by the time she reached her work place, Maid Latte, as the feeling of someone stalking her was becoming too much to handle.

She didn't want to think about the person watching her, the perverts mind made her stomach twist and turn in disgust causing her to feel sick.

Maid Latte was a lovely little maid café in the middle of town. Misaki rather enjoyed working their, the atmosphere she endured was pleasant. The other employees were also nice people, but the manager Satsuki was a little different than a normal person. Satsuki liked to fantasize a lot, her mind would just drift off into the land of Moe and flowers.

"Hey, Misaki!" The manager skipped towards her as she entered the back of the shop. She unexpectedly stopped before she ran into the raven head, "Misaki, you look different. Did something happen at school today?"

"No," Misaki raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly Satsuki grabbed both her cheeks and pulled her face forward, she intently stared at the teenager. Without warning the manager gave a beaming smile and flowers exploded from behind her, "You met a boy!"

"What?!" Shouts came from the kitchen where Misaki's co-workers resided, within seconds more people had joined the conversation. "You are talking about Misaki? Right?"

"Come on, Misaki! Tell us, did you meet a boy?" Erika, a college student with deep auburn hair, poked Misaki's shoulder. The blush appeared once again on her face, Misaki was becoming too embarrassed to move, she didn't want to talk about taking. The young man would only make her heart beat fast and her cheeks would go red with nervousness, the attraction of Takumi was too much, even for her.

"Oh look, little Misaki has gone red." Honoka, a women with a dark side smiled slyly. "She has met someone."

The teenager didn't know what to say, she was about to look her consciousness from the heat her face was suffering. The room quickly filled up with flowers, Satsuki had lost herself in cuteness, everything had become too much for her.

"Manager! Please control yourself!" Honoka yelled.

The pink and blue blossoms vanished, she let out a cheeky grin and placed her hand on her cheek. "Yes, sorry. Please Misaki tell us!"

"Um," The voice in her throat tried to resurface, "He's just an old friend."

Squeals of joy bounced from wall to wall, "Cute!"

"Will we meet him?" Erika brushed her hair from her eyes, smirking.

"Wah?!" The raven head was confused she didn't know what to say, she needed to relax. She took a deep breath, allowing her face to cool off. "Please can we get to work, I don't think the costumers are going to be happy if we keep them waiting much longer."

"Yes! You're right." Satsuki happy clapped her hands in a small rhythm, "Alright everyone, we can interrogate Misa later. Let's go!"

Misaki suddenly found herself alone once again, she could finally relax. She walked over to her locker and changed into her work uniform, a maid outfit. The black white material clung to her body well and could make any man drool at the sight of her, she finished by clipping her fringe out of her eyes and walked over to the main hall where she started working.

"Good evening, master." Misaki chanted with a smile as a new costumer walked in through the door, for nightime there was quite a few people coming into the shop. She finally smiled truthfully, she was happy at that moment. Her friend was back, her family was starting to do better and it was a lovely night.

It would have also stay a lovely night if Misaki didn't feel the stare of an unknown person start to watch her again. She flashed her amber eyes to every person she could see, but no one was looking at her.

The nervous pit in her stomach grew bigger and with every second she felt more uneasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, it makes me smiled. And thanks to Yuki98 for being my beta. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories of our Past**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Misaki was standing by the back entrance of Maid Latte, staring at the closed door, debating whether to open it of not. Her body was tense, her stomach was turning round and round in circles making her feel sick. She knew something wasn't right, her instinct had never let her down before. Misaki swallowed and slowly reached for the shiny handle...<p>

"Hey Misaki!"

The raven head jumped out of her skin a high-pitched scream escaping her lips, turning sharply on the spot, she moved her body straight into a defensive stance. Her eyes widened and flashed about the room, but her eyes only came into contact with Satsuki, she turned red in embarrassment.

Satsuki's face lit up with a smile, "Misaki, are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"Yeah," Sweat dropped down her forehead, "I don't have a good feeling."

Satsuki let out a cheerful giggle, "You don't get enough sleep, you stay up late at night and you work too hard."

Misaki smiled and scratched the back of her head, she would do anything for a lazy night where she could just sleep. But her life was troubling for any normal person, she worked a part time job and she had to keep her grades up because she is the student council president, she barely got any sleep on most weekdays. Even weekends she worked hard by studying, anyone would have given up by now, but Misaki was strong, push on until the end.

A warm hand landed softly on her shoulder, the raven head looked at the older women. "Misa-Chan, go home, have a hot, bubbly bath and a good night's sleep. You need to make sure you're taking good care of yourself, or your body is going to suffer. And don't forget to dream about that lovely boy you met today."

"But... But..." Misaki looked at her manager's with wide eyes. "I didn't meet him today, he's just an old friend."

"Old friend, fate bringing you back together. Same thing." She grinned, her face glowing with happiness. Misaki stared at the dark-haired manager as she skipped from the room, singing a cheerful song. Although Satsuki was a little different she did have good intentions, she only wanted the best for all her employees.

She glared at the closed door once again, she felt stupid for letting something so small get the best of her.

"I'm just being superstitious..." Misaki brought her hand to her forehead, brushing the fridge from her eyes. She grasped the handle quickly determined to get it over and done with, she wanted to get home quickly. Misaki didn't care if someone was watching her, she could easily deal with them herself. She wasn't trained in self-defence for nothing.

Upon entering the darkness of the night, a cold breeze hit her face like a brick wall. She let out a sharp breath, "Ah, cold..." Wrapping her arms around her waist she tried to preserve as much heat as possible. She slowly started walking away from Maid Latte, the bright lights of the sparkling café fading into the night.

The night had turned cold quickly, clouds covered the sky making it darker than it should have been. Her footsteps were loud against the silence and her breathing was deep. It was a quiet night, a calm evening that many people would enjoy. But Misaki still didn't feel right, something was really starting to bother her. She narrowed her eyes and came to a slow stop.

"Someone is definitely following me." She whispered to herself angrily, she didn't like it that a stalker was following her. That person to Misaki was a perverted idiot, who was making a huge mistake. No one in their right mind would try to stalk her, if they wanted to live. She could hear their soft breaths as they slowly allowed the air in and out of their lungs.

Misaki frowned, she walked stealthily down the empty road, wanting to find the person who was stalking her.

"Where are they?" She could still feel the pit in her stomach growing bigger, so she knew that he was still there. Unfortunately she didn't exactly know where.

She flicked her hair over her shoulders, making sure it was out of her eyes. But she still couldn't see that well, it was dark and she wasn't a special super human who had night vision. She was starting to get frustrated, growling under her breath and clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

There was a sharp push from the icy wind that ran down her bare neck. A warm hand suddenly wrapped around her arm, it was only a light and gentle touch but it scare the brains out of Misaki, who was ready for anything. Her amber eyes narrowed as she swung her body round forcing the soft grip to let go. She growled at a shady figure of a tall man who was well-built.

"You perverted creep!" Misaki yelled, she lifted her knee up into the stomach of her stalker. He yelled in pain, wrapping his arms across his abdomen and lowering his head, showing a mess of lightly coloured hair. She pushed the male towards the nearest wall, his back harshly slammed against the rough surface, knocking the air from his lungs.

Misaki stood angrily in front of him, her fists balled in front of his face ready to attack if he moved even an inch. He coughed a few times, breathing deeply.

Violently, Misaki grabbed the collar of the man's jacket, "Why the hell have you been following me?"

A small chuckle escaped the lips of the man, his voice was young but silky. He let out a breath, the warm air danced across Misaki's hand, sending goosebumps over her body. Misaki gritted her teeth together, she was using all her will power to stop herself from ripping the guys head off. She screamed in his face, her cheeks burning red in anger, "You better stop laughing or I will rip your balls off and shove them where the sun don't shine."

Another laugh escaped his throat, "That's a bit sadistic, pres." Emerald eyes came into view as the young man lifted his head up, a small smirk was attached to his lips. Misaki's expression change immediately, gone was the anger and the embarrassment arrived a millisecond later.

"I'm..." Misaki's dark fringe covered her eyes, the embarrassment she felt was growing too much. She let it boil inside of her, until it started to overflow, causing her to erupt like a active volcano. "I'm going to kill you! I felt like I was going to die from a bloody heart attack! You... you.. perverted alienated stalking bastard!"

"Or you could just call me Takumi." The blonde's eyes were bright with amusement.

The grip on his collar tightened, Misaki was fuming. Her eyes were glowing red and a blazing fire was flaring around her, burning everything to ashes. She growled, "How long have you been following me?"

"I guess since you left school." He smiled sweetly, "I really wanted to walk with you."

"You're such a stalker, I've been panicking all night because I been thinking some paedophile has been watching me." She shivered before lowering her head, taking a well needed breath. Her nerves were all over the place and Takumi wasn't helping in the slightest. "Couldn't you just be normal for once?"

Takumi's face fell, "I am being normal, I want my Misaki to stay safe and it hurt my feelings that you wouldn't let me walk with you. I haven't seen you in ten years and I've waited my whole life to see you again, but when I do you don't want me around."

The raven head's face glowed a red colour, she couldn't process what Takumi had just said. She didn't understand the feelings she felt towards him, but she knew it was something a lot deeper than what she had felt when she was young. But Takumi was the same, even though his feelings were more open he still would never say what she truly did to him. Their feelings were a secret they would hold till they die.

The tight grip on Takumi's crumpled collar was released, amber eyes met vibrant green ones. "Takumi, I'm sorry..." She felt awkward having to apologise, she couldn't remember the last time she had said that to a male.

"Is okay." He straightened his jacket, "That maid café looks cute. Can I come in next time? I got cold waiting."

Misaki scoffed, crossing her arms, "That's your own fault, baka! You could have just gone home when it started to get cold! And who says there will be a next time? You not going to stalk me again, are you?"

He let out a laugh, "No, no. I promise, no stalking. But I do want to see you work. I've wondered what the demon pres is like dressed as a cute little maid."

"You are a pervert!" Misaki yelled as she playfully slapped his arm. She smiled, she enjoyed being around Takumi, it reminded her of the days when everything was easy. The glow from the moon life up her face, her smile radiating in the night. Takumi could only smile back and he couldn't lie to himself, he loved being around Misaki. He was the only one known to make him smile. There was a happy pause between the two as they stood near each other, sharing warmth in the cold night.

"So," Takumi lightly reached for her hand, his fingers tickling her skin like a butterfly. "Can I at least walk you home?"

"Sure." She pulled her hand away afraid to be in contact with him, something in her chest would overflow if they touched. But Takumi was not giving up, as they walked he purposely made sure they were touching in one way or another. He wanted to be close, he wanted to share her warmth, he wanted to always be next to her. He would never give her up, even if that ment the world or even his own life.

Takumi could easily remember where she lived when they were younger, he often visited her and had tea with her family. He could never forget her sweet little home that always brought a smile to his poker face. The dark streets looked the same as they did before, the road and paths were the same. Everything felt like it had stopped in time, preserving a precious memory.

"How's you're parents and Suzuna?" He looked over to her with a smile.

"Mum's doing better and Suzuna is doing fine." She stated blankly.

Takumi gave her a look, "What about your dad?"

"We don't talk about him..."

Takumi knew that the conversation ended there, if Misaki didn't want to talk about something he wouldn't force her. He wanted her to trust him again, just like they did when they we're little. But he had to do it slowly, there was no point in rushing someone as delicate as Misaki, it would only blow up in his face.

The night sky was shining, stars sparked across the dark abyss in a unorganized pattern. The two teenagers walked togethers, nothing being exchanged between them. Their time together was precious, neither wanted to take it for granted.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a slow chapter... any was thank you to Yuki98 for beta-ing. You are the greatest.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Memories of our Past**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"I hate you..." Misaki crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as Takumi sat opposite of her, "How did you even persuade my mum to let you in here?"<p>

Takumi shrugged, brushing his hair away from his green orbs. He was honestly surprised that Minako had recognised him, her face immediately brightened as she saw him in the doorway with her oldest daughter. She was overjoyed to see him again, when Takumi left Minako felt her heart drop. The Ayuzawas were left with no one and only a few years later Minako's husband left her with nothing, causing debt and health problems to arise. But now she was happy, finally someone dear to her family had come back, a hole in their hearts was starting to be filled.

Minako enjoyed talking to Takumi and asking him about how England was, Suzuna was also happy asking questions yet she barely showed any emotion on her face. As always Minako wanted Takumi to stay for tea, which Misaki wasn't very happy about as she had to be the one to sit next to him from the entire time they were eating.

Minako smiled at her daughter then looked over to Takumi, "My you have grown Takumi, I can't believe how handsome you've got. Misaki you should keep him close."

Misaki dropped her chopsticks and choked on a mouthful of food, "Mum!"

"You know its the truth, if you don't get him someone else will," Suzuna stated with her mouthful. Takumi just sat in silence, a smile hidden behind his lips. He loved the fact that out of the corner of his eyes he could see the red blush that appeared on his friend's face.

"Uh?" Misaki stared at both her mother and sister, who only stared back at her. She then slapped Takumi's shoulder, "Say something?"

Takumi looked over to her, his emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. He finished what he was eating before talking, "What do you want me to say, Misa-Chan?"

"Something to make them see that you don't like me in that way." She then narrowed her eyes, "And don't call me Misa-Chan."

Takumi rested his chin on his hand, as his elbow was leaning on the table, "But you're too cute, so I have to call you Misa-Chan."

Minako smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips. Misaki's face grew crimson, she didn't know how to react when Takumi was around. Her emotions were starting to boil over, the embarrassment was becoming too much. Misaki was struggling to hold her feelings back, thinking that it was just some long-lost crush, which returned when Takumi came back. She was naïve to think that they didn't have any meaning. Suzuna was never emotional, yet she was rather amused by her sister, she had never seem Misaki act this way. She smiled slightly, "Misaki loves Takumi."

"How the heck did you come up with that?" Misaki pointed to the blonde teenager, "There is no way on earth I could ever love that perverted space alien?"

Takumi mumbled, "That hurts Misa-Chan..."

Minako and Suzuna shared a look, "Denial is the first sign of love."

"No it's not!" Misaki yelled, her face glowing a dark red.

Minako stood up and collected the plates of empty foot, "Shush, Misaki, we do have neighbours remember. Now, I'm off to bed, come on Suzuna you too."

The emotionless girl stood up and waved to Takumi, "Good night, Misaki's future husband."

"Good night." The blonde replied with a small smile, he watched at they left the room, leaving him with Misaki. He shuffled closer to her and smiled as she slumped deep into her seat, letting out a loud breath as the red blush seeped from her face. Her raven hair covered her face in a fluffy mess. Reaching for the dark locks with his hand, Takumi brushed the strands from her face, only causing her to look at him with her amber eyes wide. He looked at Misaki with a saddened expression, "Do you really not feel anything for me?"

No answer was possible for Misaki. She didn't know how to answer, her throat closed up restricting her voice from escaping.

Takumi shuffled closer to her, Misaki was able to feel his body heat against her. He whispered into her ear, "I feel something for you.

Silence filled the room, no words were to be spoken. There was only the contact made between loving eyes. Takumi couldn't get any closer to Misaki even if he tried, he hand lightly brushed her cheeks, sending chills down her neck. He face was so close to her, with every hot breath the blonde could feel his skin tingling. Misaki swallowed, her nervousness building up in her stomach, she wanted to be closer to him, how that was possible she didn't care. Her emotions were running wild. But she couldn't do that, out was so unlike her.

"What are you thinking about?" Takumi asked quietly, the rise and fall of her chest attracted Misaki's attention. She couldn't help herself but look. Everything about him was alluring, why did he have to be such a good-looking guy?

Misaki quickly flashed her eyes back to his face, "Nothing..."

"You expect me to believe that, Misa-Chan?" The smirk on his face would cause any normal girl to melt, but Misaki held her ground. She was determined not to let him beat her. But as he moved his body closer to her, she found herself getting pulled deeper into his trap. The emerald eyes he own were hypnotic, Misaki could spend her whole life looking into them. What on earth was she doing?! She couldn't believe she was thinking about this, it had to stop immediately.

"Your mum seems to be doing really well." Takumi smiled.

Misaki let out a little nod, "She's been working really hard, I'm starting to worry about her. That's why I also work, mum is frail and I don't want to lose her. Everything fell apart after you left..."

"What...?" Takumi looked sadly at her.

"I went into a small state of loneliness and depression, and my dad just up and left like that." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. She wouldn't show any emotion, "Dad left us with a huge dept, mum had to over work and care for us, she fell ill more often and more than once have we been threatened to be kicked out. I can never forgive my father for leaving, but you leaving? I don't know how to act, because it wasn't your choice, you were just a victim of your grandfather."

"Misaki..." Takumi leaned forward, daring to close the space between them, he wrapped his arms around the emotional girl. He couldn't believe all this had happened, everything had escalated so quickly. Misaki didn't deserve this...

Takumi's warm the felt comforting against Misaki, she was surprised at first by his action. Sure, they used to hug all the time when they were younger, but the embrace Takumi was giving had more meaning. She closed her eyes and tightly wrapped he arms around his body. She couldn't believe it, she was hugging a boy... And not just any boy, it was Takumi.

"It's late." Misaki quickly stood, Takumi let out a sad sound as she left his side. Sighing and biting her lip, she turned her head to look at Takumi, she knew she was going to regret the next thing she saud. "I guess you can stay here, one night wouldn't hurt."

"Wait," Takumi's expression suddenly changed. The blonde smiled at her, his eyes seductive, a red blush flew onto her cheeks. "You're asking me, a boy, to spend the night? That a little too quick in my opinion Misaki."

She growled in embarrassment, yes, she knew she was going to regret this multiple times. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."

"My pleasure."

Misaki groaned again, unable to argue with him. For starters it was just a massive waste of effort and energy as Takumi would always find a way to win. She walked around the table and headed towards the door, "Are you coming? Or are you just going to sit there all night?"

Takumi couldn't help but let the sly smirk appear on his face again, "You want me that bad?"

Misaki turned her head, hiding the blush. "Just shut up, come on." She left the room in a hurry, the blonde followed shortly behind. A smile never left his lips. The short journey to Misaki's room was quiet, everything in the house was silent, the only noise coming from their light footsteps. Misaki lead him to her room, where she did honestly feel awkward doing so. First up she hadn't had a boy in her room for around ten years! And second the feelings she was holding for the boy made her stomach dance with little butterflies.

"It's almost the same as I remember it." Takumi smiled, giving the room a good look over. Everything was neat and tidy, but the desk in the corner of the room was cluttered with numerous amounts of paperwork.

"Ignore all of that, it's just student council work." She stated simply before sitting on the desk's chair looking up at the blonde. "I'm still curious about how you got so tall."

Takumi let out a small laugh, before turning and sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, his legs laid out straight in front of him. "Eat all your vegetables."

"Oh ha ha." Misaki smiled, she rested her arm of the desk. She had missed this, everything she had missed was coming back. But with one more advantage, now she was even closer to Takumi than she had ever been before.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear this was longer before it got deleted... Oh well, fate chooses its victims. The romance will start very soon, I promise.<strong>

**Thanks to Yuki98 for beta-ing this. I hope you had a lovely holiday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Memories of our Past**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Misaki couldn't sleep. Something just wouldn't allow her, she couldn't help but think that Takumi was staring at her. But every time she looked over the green eyes were nowhere to be seen in the dark. She let out a loud breath, thinking of the events of the day. Her long-lost friend had returned, she started getting funny feelings and now she was sleeping in the same room as him. Takumi obviously took the floor, as he wasn't in the mood to see Misaki sleep on the hard surface. However even though Misaki had her usual sleeping area, she didn't feel comfortable, her mind was buzzing and rushing in circles. It wouldn't... No, couldn't calm down. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to feel like this?<p>

All she wanted to do now was sleep.

Her bed made a small noise as she shifted her weight to the side. In the dark she could see Takumi's sleeping face, the outline of his handsome features and the way his well-built chest moved up and down with his steady breathing. Bed covers only reached his knees as he had kicked most of it off during his sleep. Misaki let out a small smile, she remembered when Takumi used to come round for sleepovers when he was little. He was always find a way to discard his covers from his body, causing him to become cold, he would shiver violently during the night yet would never wake up. Takumi's hair looked like a massive blonde mess, Misaki couldn't help but get a feeling of wanting to touch it.

She couldn't remember what it felt like.

By looking the blonde locks, his hair appeared thick and spiky. She felt a blush warm her cheeks, the urge to touch the blonde strands was filling her mind to the brim. Misaki sighed and placed her hands over her face, her fingers were cold against the flushed skin. In the past Misaki would have got up and placed his bed covers back over him, but now if she did that it would have just been too awkward. She didn't know how to react in these sorts of situations. She had never been this close to a boy before, moreover she hadn't even been friends with a boy in years. Sometimes Misaki wished she was a normal girl with a normal life. However theirs no adventure in that.

Morning couldn't come any slower, even if it tried. Looking over to her clock she saw it had just passed 1am. She groaned in annoyance, why did this have to happen to her? Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, she just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Misaki?" A quiet yawn could be heard from the floor, "Are you awake?"

Silence. Misaki didn't say anything, why? Because she was too embarrassed. She hid half her face under her covers hoping it was dark enough to hide the blush she didn't want a single person on the planet seeing. She bit her lip, attempting to slow down her breathing so Takumi wouldn't know she was awake.

There was a quiet sigh, "Misaki, I know you're awake. Your breathing is uneven."

Yet, she didn't answer. She relaxed her breath and tried to calm her nerves, but her face was boiling. Turning red, burning up, sweat slowly falling down her forehead. She suddenly felt a warm breeze tickled her cheek, her breath got caught in her throat.

"Misa-Chan..." Takumi sung into her ear, "I know your awake, I'm not stupid." He smiled and shuffled over to Misaki's bed, where he rested his elbows next to her. Misaki tensed her body, her face twitching. "Misa-Chan..." He sang, leaning closer into her face. Takumi couldn't help but smile, he was in his element. Staring happily at the girl who was being so stubborn.

Misaki's eyes opened as she felt something soft touch her forehead. She immediately saw that Takumi was placing a sweet kiss against her skin, causing a wild-fire to spread through her heart and into her veins.

"Takumi!" She yelled. Sitting up and pushing him away with such force that he landed on his back. "What are you doing you pervert!"

A laugh escaped his lips as he sat up. Green eyes stared at her, "You looked so cute I had to give you a little kiss. And I told you I'm not stupid, I know you Misaki. I knew you were awake."

Misaki hid her face, sinking her head deep into her covers. Takumi chucked as all he could see was a mass of raven hair in the dark. Takumi knew she was embarrassed, he could practically feel the heat radiating from her.

"Why are you up?" She asked quietly, her voice muffled from the bed covers.

Takumi smiled leaning backwards and taking a deep breath, "I don't know. I just felt like waking up, and I noticed you were awake." He let out a laugh, "I remember, when we were younger, we used to get up at midnight and raid your kitchen."

A high giggle escaped her lips, "Yeah, mum wasn't very happy with than. Neither was your brother and grandfather."

Takumi groaned at the memory, "Oh God, don't remind me." He then grinned, "But their faces were priceless."

"You were sick when you went home!"

"That's why it was fun."

Misaki and Takumi shared a laugh for a few minutes. They fell quiet, staring happily at one another. Takumi closed his eyes, stretching his neck backwards forcing the muscles to pull. He sighed, "Everything just feels so normal, doesn't it? It feels like when we were younger."

"Yeah, it does."

"I wish I stayed..." green eyes looked sadly at the floor, yet a smile was firmly stuck against this lips.

Misaki lifted her head and met Takumi's eyes, "I wish you never left."

His eyes widened at what she said, he never thought he would hear Misaki say something like that. She was different, but her childish side was still there hidden under layers and layers of pain and loneliness.

"What was England like?"

"Well, I was stuck in a room with my brother until he turned eighteen, I was home schooled six days a week, and my grandfather hated me since the moment I got there." He gave her a blank look, "I didn't get out much, and I was always expected to succeed in absolutely everything. Grandfather has started to get worried about my skills, because I have exceeded his expectations and my brother."

"So what you're trying to say is that it was ten times worse than living here?"

"Yes." He stated simply. He gave a small yawn, indicating that he was once again starting to fall into a deep sleep. "Misaki, I'm sorry I left, but I'm glad I finally got the chance to come back and be with you once again."

Words got stuck in Misaki's throat before she was able to answer, she mentally slapped herself. She turned on her side, watching Takumi fall back into his deep slumber. Time seemed to pass by slowly, every second passing like a minute. Misaki's night continued to pass, before she was able to close her eyes. The rhythmic sound of her friend's breath singing her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Yuki98 for being my beta, and putting up with my late updates...<strong>

**Anyway update will happen soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, I am an incredibly lazy author. Why? Because life sucks... Anyway after being almost a year, HELLO! How is everyone? Anyway, I hope there are still people reading this and liking this... Heh... I am so so so sorry for this wait... Please enjoy this and slap me if I forget to update again.**

**I don't own Maid-Sama, or anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of our Past<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Beautiful..."<p>

Takumi warmly smiled at Misaki's sleeping face, his cheeks tinted pink and lips slightly parted. The girl he had known for so many years ago had grown into a beautiful woman and he couldn't believe that he miss so many years of her life. Takumi couldn't understand why the Walker family easily dragged him away from her, he was only the illegitimate child; there was nothing special about him. Sure, he good looking and smart, but so was his brother who was a full Walker. They didn't need Takumi. Many times had he wished that he could go back to that final moment ten years ago and begged them to let him stay. He would have been happier, he would have grown up next to Misaki's side and not on the other side of the world. But fate is cruel to those who are too innocent for their own good. Being taken away can force feelings into the deepest parts of a child's memory, love can be forgotten, but Takumi promised he would never forget. He promised he would come back for her and his bracelet. After many years he finally got what he wanted, he finally got to chance to return.

Green orbs stared at the sleeping girl, she was calm and relaxed. Nothing was wrong, everything was perfect as he silently watched. He noticed her breathing was calm causing a small rise and fall of her chest.

"Yeah." Takumi whispered to himself, "So beautiful."

Takumi was thankful to Misaki's mother, he honestly couldn't believe that she allowed him to stay with such short notice. Furthermore, allowing him to sleep in the same room as Misaki, any normal parent wouldn't have allowed it. They were almost adults, sharing a room together should have been awkward, though no such feelings had occurred. Takumi found himself crawling over to the side of her bed, resting his elbows on the fluffy material. Black hair was a giant mess on the pillow, yet it still looked as silky as it ever would. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was captivating. He lightly ran his finger though the locks, surely enough they didn't get tangled, and they lightly glided through the silky strands.

Another minute passed, Takumi's green eyes never left the peaceful face of the other teenager. A small smile was growing on his lips, the feeling that he wanted to tell her was burning within him, if she got any more beautiful there would be no chance that he would be able to keep it to himself, he would have to tell her.

He wanted to tell her, he wanted her to be his.

He loved her more than anything in the world.

"Stop staring at me, you pervert." Misaki groaned as she awoke.

Coming back to the real world, his emerald eyes looked lovingly towards her tired expression. "Nope." He smirked popping his p.

"Why not and why are you up so early?" She pulled a face as the sun found its way through her thin curtains.

"Because I don't want to, I want to continue looking at you for the rest of the day. No, for the rest of my life." He gave a smirk, causing red to flush to the girl's cheeks. He chuckled, "And your snoring was so loud that I woke up."

"Hey!" Misaki leaned over her bed and gave Takumi a light slap, which was only returned with a cheeky grin. Takumi lightly lifted himself up onto the bed, he sat quietly next to the girl. Misaki became flustered at his action, there arms were touching, he was warm. She couldn't understand the others actions and why Takumi was leaning closer towards her. She looked up towards his face, which was close to hers, so close that she could feel his breath of her lips. He lifted up his hand and lightly graced his fingers across the pink cheeks, before pushing the hair out of her face. Takumi couldn't stop himself, he want to close the distance. He knew exactly how he felt about the girl sat in front of him. His heart would only beat for her, no one else.

He kept his hand by her cheek, his mind was only filled with one thought.

The thought of kissing her right that second.

"Takumi..." Misaki whispered, "What are you doing?"

Takumi just hummed, wanting nothing more than to put his lips against her, claiming the girl he had loved for many years. He would even defy his own family and bloodline if it gave him the chance of being with her. But his grandfather would just go against him, there was nothing he could do to stop that. However, disownment meant less to him that losing Misaki.

He didn't answer her, a silence filled the space between them. A space that was gradually decreasing. Misaki's heart started to speed up, her breath got caught in her throat. What was Takumi doing? He was acting like he was going to kiss her. The blonde was getting closer, Misaki didn't know what to do. Her thoughts were clouded over, Takumi was controlling her thoughts.

"Misaki, I..." His voice trailed off.

"What?" She whispered back, averting her eyes from his lips.

"You really are beautiful from his angle."

Misaki managed to somehow look away, allowing Takumi to smile a little more. With a sigh she spoke quietly, "You're such a pervert." She rolled over grabbing a small clock on the bedside table, when she saw the time her eyes widened. She managed to pull herself away from Takumi, jumping over him and off the bed. As she attempted skipping over Takumi her knee hit his head, sending him tumbling off the soft mattress. Takumi fell to the floor landing with a thump and turned his head fast enough to see her sprint into the bathroom she shared with the rest of her family.

With wide eyes, Takumi wondered why she was in such a rush. His left leg was still on the bed as his back was on the floor, it was a rather comfortable position. He moved and sat up, leaning his back against the bed. After thinking about it for a few minutes nothing seemed to pop into his mind, so he just sat there quietly, waiting for his friend to come back.

"Takumi, get dressed!" Misaki shouted from the bathroom. "I have to go to school and you have to go home!"

"School?" Takumi wondered to himself, but he didn't argue. The blonde stood up and found his clothes from the day before - without caring that he was in Misaki's room - he started to change. Pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the ground, he stood there in the middle of the room, shirtless and running hands through his golden hair.

"Takumi, sorry but I have to go now-" The door opened and in walked Misaki, her face turned cherry red. Her eyes locked on Takumi's chest, his body lean and well built, yet not overly muscly. In other words, he had the perfect body for a boy his age. She found herself staring at Takumi, who only stared back. She was attracted to him, her thoughts were full of him.

"Misaki-"

"Sorry!" She cut him off and slammed the door shut.

Takumi stared at the door, well he wasn't expecting that. But maybe, it somewhat worked in his favour.

He let out a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I updated. Sorry it took so long... Meh... Hope you like. I will update when I can. Sorry that its short, but this chapter was deliberately made to be short. There may also be a few grammatical errors, but what the heck.<strong>


End file.
